


Перевернуть страницу и забыть

by Lia_Wi, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Lia_Wi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: От чужих проблем легко отмахнуться, но жить после этого не всегда бывает просто.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU, групповой секс, игры с дыханием, смерть персонажа

Лидия Хейл была известна в большей степени из-за своего супруга Дерека Хейла, владельца текстильной фабрики в Бостоне, и собственного знатного происхождения, чем из-за карьеры журналистки в одной из многочисленных газеток этого самого Бостона. А сейчас они находись в захудалом городишке Бикон-Хиллз, родном городе Хейлов, потому что семья Дерека выдавала младшую из Хейлов замуж. Претендентов было много, но все они по какой-то из многочисленных причин не устраивали то Александра, то Талию.

Поэтому, сидя в гостиной вместе со старшей сестрой мужа, Лорой, Лидия откровенно скучала. Чем можно было заниматься в этом городке, чтобы не зарасти плесенью, было для неё загадкой. Ей хотелось вернуться в Бостон, написать какую-нибудь проходную статейку, которую потом ещё тысячу раз исправят, и наведаться к Эрике. Уиттмор недавно шокировала своё окружение, сделав себе удлиненное каре и начав носить брючные костюмы. Насколько Лидия знала, Джексон найти управы на супругу не смог, но и пускать на самотек происходящее не собирался.

— Лидия, девочка моя! — Талия зашла в гостиную, громко стуча каблуками по паркету и гордо держа подбородок. — Как я счастлива, что ты здесь!

Обняв свекровь, Лидия искренне улыбнулась.

— Ну разве могла я пропустить такое важное событие в жизни своей семьи? Конечно, нет, миссис Хейл!

— Сколько раз тебе повторять, милая, — Талия ласково пожурила невестку, — называй меня по имени, я не возражаю. 

Лидия смущенно улыбнулась, опуская глаза.

— Извините, Талия.

Но извинения потонули в наполнившем дом шуме. Лора и Лидия непонимающе переглянулись, когда из прихожей донесся звучный голос старшего Хейла:

— Талия! Принимай гостей! К нам приехали Айзек Лейхи с отцом. Мы встретились в одном из развлекательных заведений.

Талия закатила глаза и пробормотала что-то о том, что даже знает, где они встретились. 

— Девочки, разыщите своих мужей. Кажется, ужин будет весьма интересным.

*******

Лидия улыбалась, глядя, как за окном машины проносится однообразный пейзаж.

Наконец-то эта своеобразная ссылка в глушь закончилась, и хотя расставаться с Талией и Лорой было грустно, Лидия была в определенной степени счастлива. Ужин действительно вышел нескучным: Айзек пролил красное вино на белоснежную скатерть, Кора сидела пунцовая от смущения, когда Лора сделала ей замечание, а Талия вместе с Александром в конце вечера объявили, что принимают Айзека в качестве жениха, и пора назначать дату помолвки.

— Устала? — Дерек накрыл ладонь супруги своей рукой, заставляя повернуться к себе.

— Совсем немного, — успокаивающе улыбнулась Лидия, — всё-таки у твоей семьи потрясающий дом и безумно мягкие постели.

— Хочешь поменять мебель у нас дома? 

— Не отказалась бы заменить кровать у нас в спальне, остальное меня устраивает.

— Тогда заменим, — кивнул Дерек, целуя жену в уголок губ. — Всё для тебя, любовь моя.

— Ты — лучший, Дерек, — Лидия счастливо улыбнулась и прижалась к мужу.

Она любила его. По-настоящему.

*******

Эрика жаловалась на Джексона и его родителей, даже сидя в «Дикой ночи» и не отрывая взгляда от проходящих мимо официанток.

— Нет, ну ты представляешь, каков наглец! — возмущенно выпуская дым из легких, воскликнула Уиттмор. — Он заявил, что отправит меня к родителям на некоторое время, чтобы они выбили из меня «всю эту ерунду»!

Лидия лишь улыбалась уголком губ и тянула через трубочку свою Кровавую Мэри. Сейчас нужно было дать подруге выговориться, выпустить злость на мужа и наконец-то прийти в благодушное настроение. Кто бы знал, как Хейл любила такие вечера! Эрика давала ей материал для статей, давала понять, что родители, выбрав ей в мужья Дерека, не прогадали, а практически сорвали джек-пот в казино. Поэтому Лидия слушала, успокаивала и приводила в шаткое состояния покоя в обмен на то, что Эрика позволяла ей позже.

Сама Хейл не чувствовала особенной тяги к женскому полу, отдавая предпочтения мужчинам, мужу, а вот Эрика подобным не страдала. В её постели хотя бы раз в месяц оказывалась хорошенькая, миловидная девочка, которая сладко постанывала и отдавалась со всей страстью. Лидия так не умела. Да, был и в её жизни был подобный опыт, который хоть и можно назвать удачным, не заставил девушку начать развлекаться таким образом на постоянной основе. По большей части, она просто наблюдала из кресла, стоящего напротив кровати, как требовательно берёт своих любовниц Эрика, и доводила себя до оргазма сама.

Уиттмор не возражала.

Даже наоборот.

Она просто обожала, когда на неё смотрели.

*******

— Я точно не должна ехать с тобой? — Лидия заламывала пальцы и смотрела на мужа влажными от слёз глазами.

— Да, — Дерек собирал вещи, просто бросая их в сумку, даже не складывая и не раздумывая над тем, понадобятся ли они ему. — Мама просила оставить тебя здесь. Она не хочет, чтобы ты видела отца в таком состоянии. 

Лидия тихо всхлипнула и отвернулась к окну. Пусть она не общалась с Александром Хейлом так, как с Талией, но... она думала, что достаточно близка для того, чтобы помочь своей семье в такой сложный момент. 

— Милая, — Дерек обнял супругу и поцеловал ее в макушку, — мама заботится о тебе. Траурные одежды не идут никому, а в особенности тебе. Тем более что она даже Лору не хотела видеть дома, но... ты же помнишь мою сёстру — как что-нибудь решит, то её никто не переубедит.

Хейл кивнула, утирая платком бегущие по щекам слезы.

Талия просто заботится о ней. Вот и всё.

*******

Эрика выбрала другую девчонку. Не такую, какие бывали в её постели постоянно — развратные, распущенные, получающие удовольствие от каждого грубого слова и прикосновения, а скромную, закусывающую губку от стыда, когда Уиттмор только приласкала раскрытой ладонью её поясницу. Лидия, конечно, удивилась, но виду не подала — кивнула, соглашаясь, и поднялась, чтобы пойти вслед за ушедшей парой. Сегодня Хейл не хотелось участвовать — посмотреть приятное, возбуждающее зрелище, да, ей хотелось, но не больше.

Поэтому, сбросив слегка натиравшие туфли, Лидия с удобством устроилась в кресле, закинув ноги на широкий подлокотник. Эрики с её девчонкой ещё не было — предположительно они обе были в ванной, ведь даже несмотря на свою расхлябанность, Уиттмор ревностно следила личной — и не только — гигиеной. Именно из-за этого факта у Лидии появлялось около получаса для размышлений и предвкушения, от которого к концу этого получаса подрагивали кончики пальцев, а во всем теле подзуживало нетерпение.

— Ну же детка, не стесняйся, — мягко подтолкнула девушку Эрика, — ты же сама согласилась.

Лицо без грамма косметики выражало крайнюю степень неловкости. Лидия даже залюбовалась каштановыми прядками, обрамляющими бледную кожу, влажно поблескивающими глазами и сухими приоткрытыми губами. Хейл могла оценить присущую всем девушкам красоту и миловидные черты, выделявшие отдельных милашек, даже не питая особой тяги к близости с женщиной. Именно эта имела свой шарм, от которого теплело внизу живота, а слюна скапливалась во рту помимо воли.

— Эллисон, — мурлыкнула Эрика, не отнимая рук от девушки и обходя ее со спины. — Милая, милая Эллисон.

Лидия откинулась в кресле, наблюдая за тем, как Эрика жадно оглаживает тело, как властно запрокидывает голову Эллисон, чтобы впиться жестким поцелуем в бледную кожу у основания шеи. Эллисон зажмурилась, крупно вздрагивая, отчего Лидия улыбнулась и провела кончиками пальцев по собственным ключицам, закусывая губу. Да, нужно отдать Эрике должное — она умеет выбирать. Словно бы в ответ на эти мысли Эрика притиснула Эллисон к себе, сжимая ладонями груди, обтянутые легкомысленно светлым кружевом сексуальной сорочки. 

Чувственный стон, сорвавшийся с губ Эллисон, заставил Лидию чуть склонить голову, изучая взглядом стоящих перед ней девушек. Эрика ласкала изящное тело, оставляла на бледной коже следы от ногтей и наливающиеся кровью отметины шлепков. Она определенно входила во вкус, хотела распробовать то, что ей предложили. Лидия не выдержала, когда Эрика скользнула ладонью в трусики Эллисон, отчего та запрокинула голову ей голову на плечо и чуть раздвинула колени, позволяя пальцам проникнуть дальше и глубже.

Поднявшись на ноги и подойдя вплотную, Лидия нежно, едва ощутимо коснулась губ Эллисон. Эрика довольно мурлыкнула где-то рядом:

— Знала, что тебе понравится.

Оторвавшись от Эллисон, Лидия выдохнула и качнула головой в сторону кровати:

— Продуманная стерва ты, Уиттмор. Не только для себя ищешь удовольствия, но и для других.

— Для тебя, дорогая моя, — Эрика вытащила руку из трусиков и шлепком отправила Эллисон в постель, — все, что угодно. 

Устроившись с удобством в подушках, Эллисон понятливо развела ноги шире, когда Эрика взобралась следом и коснулась ее коленей кончиками пальцев. Лидия расположилась рядом, отвлекая внимание на себя. Эта девочка чем-то отличалась от остальных: было в ней что-то такое, отчего внутри вскипало желание, и хотелось касаться хотя бы руками, а лучше губами, почувствовать жар чужого тела и поддаться нежданно вспыхнувшей примитивной жажде. Пока Эрика вылизывала Эллисон, Лидия не могла оторваться от аккуратной груди и острых пик затвердевших сосков и поглаживала раскрытой ладонью подрагивающий от удовольствия живот.

Планы Лидии о том, чтобы только смотреть, разлетелись в пыль только от одного взгляда в глаза этой девчонки. После первого прикосновения к гладкой коже Лидия уже не была уверена в том, что сможет удержаться от того, чтобы не довести Эллисон до оргазма. На миг стало стало страшно — какую власть имеет посторонний человек над ее желаниями и потребностями, но потом все мысли испарились, ведь Эллисон выгнулась, сжав ладонь Лидии пальцами и выдохнула тихим голосом, отчаянно жмурясь:

— Господи, да-а-а...

*******

— Не могу... нет, не надо, — всхлипнула Эллисон, закусывая губы от колкого тока удовольствия, смешанного с отголосками боли и прошедшего по всему телу. — Нет!

Лидия не слышала, только следила из-под прикрытых ресниц, двигая четырьмя пальцами внутри Эллисон, как та жмурится, и дышит приоткрытым ртом, и пытается вырвать руки из крепкого захвата Эрики. То, что они собирались провернуть, было рискованным, но Эрика блеснула глазами и кивнула на вопросительный взгляд Лидии, а раз так, то и проблемы никакой нет. Все девчонки, которых приводила Эрика, были готовыми на все, но именно у этой хотелось взять все до капли, заставить ее чувствовать все, что только можно и нельзя. 

Эрика хищно ухмыльнулась, возразила, прихватив перед этим мочку уха:

— Можешь, детка, — и обхватила свободной рукой бледное горло, сжимая пальцы и перекрывая кислород. 

Зачаровано глядя на судорожные попытки вдохнуть, Лидия продолжала двигать кистью и ласкать невесомой лаской клитор Эллисон. По стройному телу прошла дрожь, его выгнуло на светлых простынях немыслимой дугой, и Эрика убрала руку, позволила жадно втянуть воздух. Сглотнув набежавшую слюну, Лидия вытащила пальцы и посмотрела на Эрику, которая, не удержавшись, наклонилась и запечатлела невесомый поцелуй на горящей краской стыда скуле.

— Арая знает толк в подборе персонала, — улыбнулась она и подобралась ближе к Лидии, вставая за ее спину. — Ведь даже тебе понравилась эта девочка, да? А это дорогого стоит, между прочим.

— Я не...

— Тс-с-с-с, молчи. Не сейчас. Просто сделай то, чего хочешь сейчас. Не думай, Лидия. Просто делай.

И Лидия сделала. Взяла то, чего хотелось до ломоты в костях и белых вспышек перед глазами. Аккуратно уложив Эллисон на постели, она нависла над ее лицом, отведя в сторону собственное белье. Горячий выдох, осторожное влажное прикосновение, и Лидия сильнее вцепилась пальцами в спинку кровати и опустилась ниже, подалась на умелый язык и застонала от ощущений, прошивших позвоночник. Она уже была влажной из-за представшей раньше картины, так что многого ей не было нужно: интенсивная ласка, вибрация от стонов и сильные ладони требовательно сжавшие бедра — все, что понадобилось, чтобы кончить с криком на губах.

*******

Эрика курила, глубоко затягиваясь и потягивая мартини.

Отпив виски, Лидия посмотрела на сцену, где танцевал кардебалет, и задумчиво постучала пальцами по столешнице. С последнего их визита в «Дикую ночь» прошло больше полугода: они сменили уже несколько клубов, но найти что-то, даже отдаленно похожее, не сумели. 

После той памятной ночи Эрика как будто остыла к развлечениям с девочками, отчего Джексон пришел в восторг, хотя на самом деле та продолжала заглядываться на девушек. Только Лидия знала, что теперь Эрика не скоро прикоснется к кому-либо, кроме мужа. 

Они не говорили о том, что произошло. Молча сидели в очередном кабаке, потягивая выпивку и иногда разделяя сигарету на двоих. Их обеих потрясло внезапное известие о смерти Эллисон, которая произошла через несколько дней после их встречи. Подробностей никто не знал — Арая хорошо хранила свои секреты, и это подливало масла в огонь горького непонимания и разочарования в себе. 

Ведь хорошо помнили, как собираясь, старались не замечать просьб Эллисон помочь выбраться из этого бизнеса. Она не хотела такой жизни, и это убивало ее. Но они пропустили мимо ушей, ушли в ночь, оставляя ее один на один со своими проблемами. Лидия думала, что найдется тот, кто поможет ей, спасет, как принцессу из детской сказки, а никто из них принцем не был. Возможно, если бы она сильно захотела, то смогла бы помочь, попросив Дерека, но...

Она этого не сделала. Это были не ее проблемы, на которые можно было с легкостью закрыть глаза. Эрика поступила также. Поэтому и молчали, не находя подходящих слов. 

— Мы с Джексоном уезжаем, — затушив половину сигареты в пепельнице, нарушила относительную тишину Эрика. — Ему предложили работу в Лондоне, и это хорошая возможность....

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Лидия и допила виски, вытирая уголки губ и морщась. — Дерек хочет перебраться в город побольше, ближе к дяде. Питер нас давно звал, так что, мы тоже, возможно, переедем. Пока это только на стадии обсуждения, но...

— Но новая жизнь не за горами, — хмыкнула Эрика и вылила в рот остатки мартини. — Что ж... наверное, это выход. Пока, что ли...

Глядя, как Эрика поднялась на ноги и поправила шляпу, Лидия тоже встала и коснулась щекой щеки подруги и добавила:

— Прощай, Эрика.

Они вышли из клуба вместе, но пошли каждая к своей машине с личным водителем. Их дружба изжила себя, перестав нести хотя бы какие-нибудь положительные эмоции. Лидия качнула головой, незаметно смаргивая пару слезинок, и приказала водителю отвезти ее домой, где ее ждал Дерек.

Ее любимый, понимающий муж.


End file.
